Last Christmas
by FrozenCenterStage
Summary: [Frozen AU] Anna runs into an old friend, one she regrets ever pushing out of her life. Can they forget the past and tell the other how they feel? (Rated M for Part 3)
1. Part 1

**Part One:** "Last _Christmas, I gave you my heart. And, the very next day, you gave it away."_

"ELSA! I FOUND IT!" Anna ran for the perfectly lush fir tree that seemed to be standing sequestered from the others, at the top of the hill. Her tongue was wedged between her teeth, her face screwed up in determination as she trudged as fast as the white fluff would allow her.

"Find one you like, Miss?" came a deep, vaguely familiar, voice behind her.

"Yep!" she called, not bothering to look back. No one was going to get this tree. "That's the one! Oof!" As she had taken another step, her foot never seemed to reach the ground. Of course until she was waist deep in the snow. And before she could even ask for help, big hands took her under the arms and pulled her effortlessly out of the snow. She dusted the snow off of her jeans before turning around. "Thank you so much fo—Kristoff?"

Tall, broad-shouldered, and just as ruggedly handsome as she remembered him, stood Kristoff Bjorgman, an old friend. A very close, old friend. Anna's cheeks burned, and to her relief, his face went a shade darker as well. "Anna… Wow… It's been a while!" he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He was having a difficult time keeping eye contact.

Anna couldn't take her eyes off of him, though. "How have you been?" she asked softly, fiddling with the end of her braid, something he had always found cute when they were close.

He shrugged. "Can't complain, I guess." Their past was a difficult one, and it pained him to think of it. His stomach was already turning in knots just thinking of the one that caused them to go their separate ways in the first place.

"A-and your mom? Your siblings? How are they? I've missed them…" The last part slipped out, but she was so eager to keep him talking that she wasn't thinking straight. She had pushed him away, regretted it tremendously, and here he was, like fate was giving her a second chance.

He shifted uncomfortably, resting his axe over his shoulder, his free hand in his pocket. "They're great," he said, putting on a smile. God, she was just as stunning as he remembered her. It had only been a year, sure, but it was a year too long. She nodded, smiling, happy to hear it. "So, um…" He sighed. "Are you here alone?"

"Oh… No, actually."

"I see…" He wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to face her, to see her with _him_ , to talk about that night. Too many emotions circulated through the cavities of his chest, slowly but surely slithering around his heart, like constrictors, squeezing painfully.

Anna could see the pain in his eyes, and it nearly shattered her very being. She tilted her head to the side, leaning forwards, trying to get him to look at her again. "I'm here with Elsa," she said, trying on a small smile, one she prayed that he could read. "Just Elsa."

Kristoff looked up at this. Something in her intonation was giving him some silent clue. But… that couldn't be. It was too good to be true. "You're not—" he began slowly, but was cut off.

"Anna!" Elsa appeared from a group of trees, her steps slowing as she saw to whom Anna was speaking. Her lips turned up in a smile, genuinely glad to see him. "Well hello, Kristoff," she said, stopping next to Anna, hooking arms with her sister. "It's very good to see you," she said, looking over at Anna before back to him. "You work here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Elsa. And, yeah. Just through the holiday season, of course. Gotta pay the bills somehow," he added with a nervous chuckle. "Mindless busy work…" He was rambling now, his brown hues focused on the redhead who, for the first time since he had pulled her from the snow, wasn't looking at him. She was staring at her gloves. Without intending to, he took this time to study her. She looked broken. Unhappy. The sparkle in her eyes, the lust for life, it was gone. And if his suspicions were true, he'd find and gut the son of a bitch himself for hurting her. What had happened in the last year? "But, um… yeah. You wanted that tree there?"

Anna looked up at him and nodded meekly, that small smile returning.

Once the tree was tied to the top of their car, Anna waited for Elsa to climb in and close the door before hurrying to the tall blonde walking away. "Kristoff, wait!" She caught up with him, placing her hand on his arm, and he swore there was some sort of magnetic current flowing between them. "Look, I know things didn't end well with us… And there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it." She looked down at her feet, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I was wondering…" She took a big breath and sighed. You can do this, Anna. "I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me sometime. I've, uh… got a lot to tell you and a lot of apologies to make…" She risked a glance up at him, and her heart did a somersault when she saw the small, soft smile on his lips.

"I'm really glad you asked, Anna." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pen before taking her small hand in his. They both took a moment to gaze at their hands. Elsa honked the horn, and Anna jumped, causing a nervous giggle to erupt. Kristoff chuckled a bit, too, and it was music to her ears. He scribbled his number on her palm, and when he was finished, she took it from him.

"So neither of us has an excuse…" she explained softly, taking his hand and doing the same. "Call me, Kristoff…please," she begged with a sad smile. He returned it and nodded, watching as she walked reluctantly to the car.

Anna could feel her lip trembling. She promised herself, as he cut down the tree, that she wasn't going to cry. And before she knew what she was doing, her feet were carrying her back to Kristoff. She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry, Kristoff," she whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you so much."

He held her tight for a moment before pulling back. "We'll talk, Anna, alright? I promise." He took her chin between his fingers gently and lifted her face up, kissing her cheek. "I missed you, too," he whispered back in her ear.

He walked her back to the car and opened the door for her. "I think this belongs to you," he lightly teased to Elsa as Anna climbed in. She was grinning at her hands in her lap, a light blush on her cheeks. "Be careful, Else… you carry precious cargo." She nodded, waving, and with that, he closed the door, and they were gone.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:** _"This year, to save me from tears…"_

The doorbell rang, and Anna jumped up from her vanity chair, knocking it over. Her stomach was in knots. This was really happening. After a year of no word, she was getting to see him again, spend time with him. It was the best Christmas miracle she could have ever wished for.

"I got it, Anna!" Elsa called from the living room. "Hey, Kristoff," Anna heard her say from the entrance hall. "Anna's almost done, she'll be right out."

"I'm here," she interrupted, stepping from behind Elsa. Her heart was hammering in her chest as chocolate brown met cerulean blue. He was perfection, dressed in jeans and a black sweater that did great justice to his defined muscles. She, too, wore jeans, and a dark green sweater. Her heart fluttered to a brief stop when he smiled at her.

"Hey there, Feisty." She smiled, and it reached her eyes. She hadn't heard that nickname in a very long time. "You ready? That coffee's not gonna drink itself," he teased.

She nodded and gave a shy little chuckle before turning to her sister. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up on me, okay?"

Elsa smiled and pushed her gently towards Kristoff. "Just have fun, that's all I ask."

—-

The car ride to the coffee shop was quiet and awkward. The radio was off, and Anna was sitting with her hands clasped in her lap, biting her lip. They had texted all week, and it was easy to have conversation there, where she didn't have to look at him and remember all the pain she put him through. Something she hoped he would let her make up to him.

When they reached the café, Kristoff parked and cut the engine. He looked over at her, brows furrowed in concern. No matter what had happened in the past, he knew he could never stop caring for her. "Anna… are you ok? If… If you'd rather not do this, it's okay. I promise," he added with a smile.

Anna looked over at him quickly. "No! No, I'm fine! I just… I don't know, it's hard to explain what I'm feeling right now." And she didn't have to say anymore. He knew exactly what she meant. He got out of the truck, and before she could even reach for the door handle, he was there, opening it for her. She gave a small smile, blushing as she stepped out. He closed the door and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked in the café.

A few moments later, they were seated in a somewhat private table by a window. Anna was staring down at her latte and Kristoff was silently begging her to open up. "Anna. If it's forgiveness you're worried about, then you should stop. I could never stay angry with you. You know that. And I know it was never really you anyway." He paused for a moment as she finally looked up at him. " _My_ Anna never would have said those things…" She looked like she was tearing up, and she nodded, though it would take time to get rid of the guilt. "So what happened, Anna? What did he do to you?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know! Once we were engaged, he became so controlling. I had to move in with him, he said. He would only let me see Elsa once a week, and he told me I was too close to you and had to end it, 'or else.'" She covered her face with her hands, failing to hold back a short sob. Kristoff immediately moved his chair over so that they were next to one another, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Shh… It's okay, Anna. I know it wasn't you…" he whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Again, the petite redhead shook her head, looking up at him with red eyes. "But I could have prevented it. I should have said no." Though she knew what would have happened if she had. She took her phone out and pulled up her photo album. She slid the phone over to him. "Then this started happening, and that's when I realized something wasn't quite right…" A tear slid down her cheek as Kristoff hesitantly pulled her phone towards him. "Flip through…" she whispered, placing her elbows on the table with her face in her hands.

Kristoff began shuffling through the photos. He could feel the anger pulsing in his veins before even making it to the third photo. Bloodied noses, busted lips, bruises on her arms, her torso, her thighs, and the time marks on the photos told him that it had happened more than once. He closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe.

Anna risked a glance at him, and it was just the reaction she was expecting, except there was no yelling. His jaw was tense, face red, and his fists resting on his knees were clenched tight. "Get your things," he said suddenly, standing up.

Anna sat up, confused. "W-what?"

He was tossing his coffee cup in the trash. "We're leaving." There was something in his tone that told her not to argue. She stood and took her cup with her. Furious as Kristoff was, Anna felt his hand wrap gently around hers as he led her out of the café.


	3. Part 3

**((A/N: Caution: Sexy Times ahead. Rated M.))**

 **PART 3:** _"…I'll give it to someone special."_

The car ride was even more silent than before, except now the tension was so thick, Anna swore it was getting harder to breathe. She didn't know where they were going, and she didn't dare ask. After about ten minutes, they pulled into the driveway of a small house. Anna assumed it must be his. She waited as he cut the engine, wasting no time as he moved to her side of the truck, opening her door for her. She almost smiled at that; even while wrapped up in anger, he was the perfect gentleman.

Once inside the house, Sven, Kristoff's dog, came bounding towards them. "Not right now, buddy." Sven backed off, and after having Anna sit on the couch, he let Sven out for the time being. He walked back to the living room, still completely speechless. He paced back and forth between Anna on the couch and the entertainment center. He ran his hands through his hair. Where to start? Finally, he stopped and turned to look down at Anna, and her face shot up, giving him her full attention.

"What were you thinking?" Anna's eyes fell to her lap where her fingers were fiddling nervously with the hem of her sweater. "Why didn't you call someone? Why didn't you call me?! Does Elsa know about all of this? How long did this go one before you finally decided to do something?" He paced back and forth in front of her again, same motions, hands through his hair, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I cannot believe this, Anna. Multiple times, multiple bruises—"

"KRISTOFF, PLEASE!" she cried, her legs now pulled to her chest, tears streaming down her face as she covered it with her delicate hands. "Please stop yelling…" she whispered into her lap.

Kristoff stopped dead, eyes wide. God, what had he done? This is exactly what she was running from, and here he was, someone else to yell at her and belittle her. "Oh, Anna…" he breathed, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I'm so sorry, Anna." She sniffed and he reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek. "If anything had ever happened to you, Anna, I…" he couldn't finish, trying to hold back an unfamiliar sting from his own eyes.

Unable to hold it back any longer, and with the unintentional push from Kristoff's confession, Anna let out a sob and threw arms around his neck and into his lap. There was not one ounce of hesitation from Kristoff, and he immediately folded her into his arms as she cried in the crook of his neck. He got up from the floor and sat on the couch, holding her close in his lap. "I was scared!" she managed, her tiny body still heaving from the sobs. "I was so caught up in the parties, the events, the gifts, the benefits of being a future trophy wife! I thought he loves me… And when things began to go wrong, I had nowhere to turn. I already pushed you away, so there was nothing left for me, nowhere else to go!"

Kristoff could feel his heart breaking as he pulled her tighter against him, rubbing her back in soft circles. "If I knew you needed me, Anna, I would have come running…" he whispered into her hair. "I'm here, now. And Elsa. No one will ever hurt you again as long as you allow me to be in your life."

Anna stilled and sat up, looking at him, confused. "Allow you?! Kristoff, I…" she hesitated before realizing she had nothing left to lose, "I _love_ you." Her hands were on either side of his face now. "I have never stopped loving you!" She hardly got the last word out before his lips crashed against hers. Neither of them fought the inevitable, Anna's fingers sliding into his hair as his hands held her tightly against him. He pulled away slightly, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes locked, hearts on fire.

"Anna, I swear I loved you the day I met you," he confessed, and the little hitch in her breath set off a trigger, and his lips were on hers again as Anna moved to straddle his lap. Her small hands roamed his torso, trying to memorize every part of him. When they slipped under the hem of his shirt, her fingertips running over his bare flesh, a small growl buzzed in Kristoff's throat. Something deep and delicious made it's way to Anna's abdomen, and she knew then that she needed him.

"Kris," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. Her nickname for him made him crazy, and he squeezed her hips as he trailed kisses across her jaw and to the little spot just below her ear. Anna whimpered, grinding her hips against him without second thought. Kristoff moaned against her neck, and she felt the heat of arousal pool at her core. His lips found his way back to hers, nipping hungrily at her bottom lip as Anna slowly began pulling his sweater up. They broke long enough to get it over his head, giving Anna no time to admire him. So she let her hands do the work for now.

"Mmm…" she hummed into the kiss, her hips grinding down once more, this time feeling his arousal through their jeans.

"Anna…" he breathed against her lips, hands stilling her hips.

"Hmm?" she hummed, her hands gripping his thick biceps.

The tightness in his pants was increasing with every passing minute, and something had to be done about it. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She opened her eyes and brought her hands up to cup his face, nodding her head fervently. "There was never a day I didn't think about you, Kristoff. It's been 10 months since I finally got away from him, and every second of every day, I have lived and breathed guilt for letting you go. You were always what I wanted, what I _needed_. It just took a few blows to the head to—"

"Shh, shh…" he murmured, pulling her against his chest. "I don't ever want to see those photos or think about them ever again." He kissed her temple. "I just want you to be sure."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

He brought a hand to her cheek and pulled her gently into a slow, sensual kiss. "If at any time you want to stop, you tell me, ok?" he whispered.

Anna gave him a small smile, nodding before she stood up slowly. He watched, confused for a moment, until she pulled her sweater over her head. Kristoff could feel the heat rush to his face, the ache between his legs worsening. She was grinning shyly, biting her lower lip as she unbuttoned her jeans, and it made him smile back. "Hey," he whispered, and she made eye contact. They held each other's gaze as she let her jeans pool around her ankles.

Kristoff's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked her up and down, slowly. He stood up, towering over her, blond hair falling in his eyes, causing Anna's heart to skip a beat. He let his hands fall on her bare shoulders, grazing his fingers down her arms. "Anna, you are the most perfect wonder I have ever seen." She blushed, and as his hands reached hers, she took them and brought them around to the hook of her lace, black bra before reaching up and bringing his face back down to hers. The blond quickly obliged, unhooking and sliding the garment off of her freckled shoulders, into the floor. His hands slid down her hips, over the curve of her behind, and hooked under her thighs to pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

The feeling of his bare chest against hers was almost enough to send her soaring. "Bed…" she hummed against his lips, and before she knew it, he was hovering over her in his bed, burning kisses down her neck, across her shoulders, exploring down. She gasped when she felt his lips wrap around her pert nipple, her back arching up to him. He smiled at her reaction and suckled gently, bringing his other hand up to roll her other between his fingers, causing her to writhe beneath him.

She tugged him back up to press her lips against his again. Although she loved having his mouth on her (at last), Kristoff had far too much clothing on for her liking. She slid her hands down his torso and to the button of his jeans. She could feel him grinning against her lips, and he helped her rid himself of his jeans and boxers. All that was left was the fabric at her hips.

He was leaning back on his haunches, and Anna was staring at the length between his legs. She didn't realize one could be so large! It wasn't even worth comparing Kristoff to Hans. She suddenly felt his thumb at her chin, pulling her lower lip from her teeth as he smirked down at her. "What, am I just a piece of meat to you?" he teased against her lips. She giggled and swatted his shoulder before his lips were on hers again.

Kristoff let the fingers of his right hand graze gently down her side, over her hip, and between her thighs. Anna gasped, and their eyes were locked again as he slid one finger under the fabric at her core. He watched her eyelids grow heavy and dark with want as he slowly began pulling the fabric down off her hips with that one finger.

At last, they were both finally bare, and Kristoff ran a hand through her light auburn hair, giving her chills. "Remember, Feisty… if you want me to stop, or if I'm hurting you, just say the word…"

Anna nodded, unable to form words. She was too distracted by his arousal sliding over her entrance. Kristoff leaned his forehead against hers, blue eyes finding amber, keeping contact as he guided himself slowly into her heat. He let out a slow, deep groan as Anna's fingers gripped his shoulders tightly, whimpering as she folded her lip under her teeth again. "Are you okay?" he breathed, cupping her face, thumb brushing her cheek.

She nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "Oh, _yes_ …" she breathed in the crook of his neck. Her lips against his skin and tight heat below ignited a deep moan in his chest as he began thrusting slowly, in and out. It was the most wonderful thing Anna had ever felt; with Hans, it was just sex. Rough, and not always pleasurable for her. He never thought of her, only of himself. But Kristoff was so lovingly attentive. He held her close to him, one hand gently gripping her hip, the other tangled in her hair as he cupped her cheek, his forehead against her own. He watched her every reaction under hooded eyes, stealing sweet, sensual kisses every now and then. She felt the tears stinging her eyes again; but they were oh so happy ones.

Their skin was glistening with perspiration now, as his hand moved slowly from her face, down her shoulder, her stomach, until his fingers found that sensitive little nub just above their connection. He rubbed agonizingly slow at first, smiling softly at her between his own grunts of pleasure. Her fingers twisted in his hair, his name a gasp on her lips. He picked up speed in his fingers as well as in his thrusts until she was crying out his name, shuttering beneath him as she rode out her orgasm, squeezing her thighs tightly around his hips, sending him tumbling right after.

They laid there, Anna folded safe and secure in Kristoff's arms as he peppered her freckled face with kisses before resting his head against hers once more. He was smiling down at her, a smile that made his amber eyes shine bright. She blushed, grin so wide she swore she felt her face crack. Neither said anything for a long time. He just admired her until she began giggling sweetly, nuzzling her face against his neck and shoulder. He let out a small chuckle and pulled her closer if possible, and they remained that way until sleep overtook them.


End file.
